Life Has Secrets
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: When Hilary's best friend comes back, what follows is nothing good  Pairings: KaixHilary, BryanxMariah, TalaxOC, RayxOC and slight MariamxMax
1. Memories and what comes

Chapter 1 Memories and what comes

Hilary was talking to her boyfriend Kyle when they started an argument and he started hitting her, she turned to him with the look that she was ready to walk away  
"You know you can't leave" he said  
Hilary looked away she knew what he was capable of and started to feel less safe around him everyday and worst of all no one knew, Kyle grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him  
"Let Me Go" Hilary cried  
"Don't scream" he said covering her mouth  
Hilary struggled against his grip  
"Let Me Go" she cried on more time  
All Kyle did was laugh  
"She said let go" someone said  
The voice seemed familiar to Hilary somehow; all she hoped for was that whoever it was could help her  
"And why would I do that" Kyle asked  
He was holding tight to her, when something sharp sliced his arm, he cried out and dropped Hilary who scrambled away from him, Kyle grabbed his arm and looked to the small object that had cut him, when he reached for it, it started to glow  
"What the" he said  
Just then fire came out of nowhere, Kyle ran for his life, Hilary looked around still looking for the one who saved her, when she found no one  
"Is there anyone there" she called out  
Hilary opened her eyes  
"Dreaming again" Mariam asked  
"Just some old memories" Hilary said  
Mariam sat next Hilary on the couch  
"Was it about that guy who saved you" Mariam asked  
"Yea" Hilary said  
"You still haven't figured out who it was" Mariah asked walking in  
The three girls would have had a peaceful afternoon had the backyard not exploded with noise, they ran out there to find that the boys were practicing again  
"Why can't I get this" Tyson screamed  
Sadly Tyson and Max were the only boys there Kai had made a trip to Russia and Ray went to China, they had been gone all school year  
"I thought you would have learned how by now" Ray said walking toward them  
"Ray your back" Mariah called out  
Hilary sighed when Mariah got so excited, everyone had thought it was because Mariah was so loud but Mariam knew it was because Hilary was secretly sad, Hilary had no idea that Mariam knew she was sad, Mariah ran up to Ray and embraced him, Ray returned the hug  
"I heard Kai was supposed to be back soon" he said  
Mariam watched as Hilary's face lit up  
The next day Hilary sat in her room it was dark out but she couldn't sleep it may have been due to the call she got that night  
Hilary got home as the phone rang; she ran over and picked it up  
"Hello" she said  
"Im here" the voice of Kyle came  
Hilary quickly hung up the phone and ran to her room  
The was a knock on the door, Hilary wasn't sure if it was that psycho boy or one of her friends, she wearingly walked over to the door and slowly opened it, he first assumption was correct, she slammed the door and ran to the window  
"Let me in" Kyle said  
Hilary opened the window, she wouldn't answer him, she climbed out the window and didn't realize how far it was until she fell, she hit the ground hard, she felt a strong pain run through her, she stumbled to her feet and started to head towards Tyson's house, she looked around dazed for the moment from the fall, she could hear Kyle come running out the door, she ran in what ever direction she was facing, she knew it wasn't smart but if she stayed she knew he would hurt her, she breathed heavily and looked around and there was Kyle anger was written all over his face  
"I told you not to leave" he said reaching for her  
This moment seemed familiar to Hilary for some reason  
"Kai" Hilary whispered  
Hilary kept her eyes closed, when she heard a snap and Kyle's scream, she opened her eyes and saw a shadowy figure standing next to Kyle who was holding his wrist while lying on the ground, Hilary gasped at the sight and sound, she looked up to the shadowy figure but she felt herself grow weak and unable to keep herself awake, the last thing she knew someone had lifted her off the ground


	2. New Things

Chapter 2 New things

Hilary woke up to a burning feeling on her wrist, she got up and ran to the bathroom, she started pouring water on her wrist as the burning stopped she turned off the water and started studying the mark that appeared on her wrist, she had no idea how it got there but threw on her jacket to cover it for the time, she walked downstairs but there was no one there and the house looked a little torn up, Hilary could feel herself shake as she thought of what may have happened, when she gathered her courage she walked out the door, she looked and everything was a blaze  
"What's going on" she said  
Just then she saw two large birds one was kind of colorful and the other seemed to look like Dranzer, that's when she saw a third bird but this one was blacker then darkness, she watched the battle soon the black bird seemed to seal away the colorful one, Hilary couldn't tell but it seemed as if the black bird was laughing, just then the one that looked like Dranzer grew bright and attacked the black bird as they hit each other there was a bright light and everything seemed to disappear, she opened her eyes and she was back in her room, when the door flew open  
"Are you okay" Mariam asked  
"Im fine" Hilary said "just a nightmare"  
"Well breakfast is almost ready" Mariam said and walked out the door  
Hilary sat in silence for a moment when her cell phone started ringing  
"Hello" she said  
"Hey Hilary" came a girls voice  
"Amy is that you" Hilary asked "where are you"  
"Standing outside your house" Amy said  
Hilary ran to the window and saw a girl with short dark blond hair she wore a two toned blue t shirt the sleeves were dark blue and the rest light blue and black shorts waving at her, Amy had a black wolf dog standing next to her, Hilary hung up the phone and ran down to Amy, Hilary threw open the door and bear hugged Amy  
"I missed you so much" Hilary said  
"Okay…but…could you…not choke….me" Amy said trying to breathe  
"Sorry" Hilary said "how about I show you around town"  
"Okay just don't kill me" Amy said  
"Don't worry I wont try to" Hilary said  
Hilary and Amy were walking around downtown when they walked past a restaurant  
"You hungry" Hilary asked  
"Sure am" Amy said  
They ran to the restaurant, when they got there they heard screaming and yelling when they got in they saw a young girl with dark blond hair to her waist she was yelling at the waiter  
"You No Lil bon fils d'un fusil pourquoi tu fais soo dieu nourriture horrible" she said  
"what does that mean" a guy asked  
"I don't know" his friend said "but it sounded mean"  
Amy and Hilary looked at each other, when they returned their attention to the situation at hand; the girl was throwing food at the poor waiter  
"Как вы думаете, то вы истинно Мои Lil брата делает лучше еды, чем это ... Вы ничего хорошего двойного сдвига" she said  
Amy marched over and put herself between the two  
"now that was mean" Amy said  
"you understood that" the girl said  
"come here" Amy said  
She pulled the girl out of the restaurant  
"what's your name" Amy asked  
"im Megan" she said  
"hi" Amy said "im Amy and that's Hilary, but listen what you said in there was not very nice... don't do it again."  
Megan had looked at Amy for like 1 min and said "okay but I need help..."  
The girls walked all over town getting to know each other  
When they walked to Tyson's house and everyone was there, everyone got to know each other Tala and Kai walked in the front door, Hilary was surprised to see them as they walked in Tala turned and glared at the others, Megan flinched but Amy just seemed to get curious  
"who's that" Megan asked  
"that's Tala" Mariah said "do yourself a favor and ignore him"  
"why" Amy asked  
That was the first thing Amy had said since they got there  
"because he's a jerk" Mariah said  
Shadow, Amy's wolf bit beast who is black hence the name Shadow, got up from where she sat and trotted over to Tala, she carefully walked circles around him after a moment Shadow looked playful which by the way was really rare Tala kneeled down and started petting Shadow's head who in turn barked playfully  
"He doesn't look like a jerk to me" Amy said  
Amy was about to walk up to Shadow when her cell phone rang

"Hello" Amy said  
"Honey you have to get home now" her mom said  
"Okay mom" Amy said  
"Shadow" Amy called  
Shadow quickly responded to the call and ran to Amy's side  
"Sorry guys I gotta go" Amy said  
"well see you tomorrow" Hilary said  
In Russia  
Boris stood next to a girl with long brown hair and wore a black t shirt with jeans  
"I would like you to find these two girls" Boris said  
He handed the girl a picture of Amy and Hilary  
"Dead or alive" she asked  
"Julie my dear bring them alive" Boris said  
"Yes sir" Julie said 


	3. Enemies

Chapter 3 Enemies

Back in Japan  
Amy headed down the street, after a little while a boy was walking by and Shadow started growling  
"do you know a girl named Hilary" he asked  
"no" Amy said convincingly  
"well sorry to bother you ma'am" he said  
'Well that was weird' Amy thought  
'I would watch out for him' Shadow thought  
Amy nodded in agreement and soon they were home, when they got there the door was open and the lights were off, Amy slowly walked in and in a split second she knew what was going on  
"Run Shadow" she called  
Shadow stayed still for a moment  
"Now" Amy yelled as someone grabbed her  
Shadow took off back toward Tyson's house, all the sudden it started raining; she decided that barking was her only option  
At Tyson's everyone was talking and laughing, when they heard loud barking  
"someone should shut that thing up" Tyson said  
Tala got up and walked over to the door and opened it, there he saw Shadow standing in the rain, Wolborg stood next to Tala and the two ran out the door  
"Where are they going?" Ray asked  
Kai decided it best to probably follow them  
Tala and Wolborg followed Shadow to Amy's house, when they saw a blast of energy fly out the second story window  
"Wolborg there" Tala said  
Wolborg jumped onto the tree next to the house and into the window with Tala close behind, and Shadow behind Tala, everything was dark and all Tala could tell was that Wolborg was fighting something, then there was a blast that actually knocked Tala off his feet he also heard a girl scream, he turned to look at Shadow who took off in the direction of the scream and Tala followed that's when the building exploded  
Standing outside Hilary could only gasp  
"we have to get in there" Tyson said  
Tala opened his eyes he blinked a few times to get rid of the blurred vision he looked around to see that the whole place had come down, he slowly crawled across the rubble due to all the injuries he had, when he thought about it he realized he must have been pretty close to the original explosion then he heard the sound of someone moaning, which surprised him that he could hear at all after that with what strength he had left he pulled at the rubble covering this person then came the sound of people running into the building Tala laid himself down he could hardly move and now could hardly keep himself awake  
"Is there anyone in here" Tyson called  
"I hope everything is okay" Hilary said  
"look Im sure everything is fine" Megan said  
Dranzer scanned what remained of the building in no time  
"Was there anyone inside" Kai asked  
Dranzer nodded  
"Show us" Kai said  
The group of kids ran through the rubble, Tala could hear them coming which reminded him  
"Wolborg" Tala managed to say  
Wolborg pulled his head out of the rubble and crawled over to Tala, Wolborg used his nose and started moving the rubble around  
"Wolborg is that you" Kai called  
Wolborg barked in reply  
Kai and Ray helped Tala stand up  
"was Amy here" Hilary asked  
All Tala could manage to do was point to where she lay, Dranzer and Wolborg soon pulled all of it off of her, then Wolborg put his nose to the ground and started walking around  
"What's he doing" Max asked  
"Shadow" Tala said  
Hilary and Megan together carried Amy and Wolborg gently had Shadow on his back they were going toward the hospital, Tala pulled himself away from Kai and Ray and staggered over to Wolborg  
"We need to find whoever did this" he said  
Wolborg sniffed the air then began to growl  
"We need a place to go now" Tala said  
"My house is like right around the corner" Hilary said  
"Let's go" Kai said  
When the kids walked in Hilary's mother was stunned  
"Hard day" she asked  
"You could say that" Tyson said  
They all walked up to Hilary's room Tala sat down next to the bed where they laid Amy Hilary and Megan came back with two wet rags and a first aid kit, that's when Hilary remembered something, she walked over to Amy and squeezed out the rag right over her head, despite being unconscious the water woke her up, however she couldn't move much  
"what happened" Amy asked  
"everything exploded" Hilary said

"Yeah but who did it" Amy asked  
"they obviously are good at what they do" Tala said  
"how could you tell" Max asked  
"Because they left no sign of it being intentional" Tala said while cleaning and bandaging his wounds  
"Okay so how many professional attacker people do we know" Tyson asked  
Everyone thought for a moment and then all the guys looked at each other  
"I can only think of one" Kai said  
"Same here" the other guys said  
"But how" Tala asked  
"I wanna know why" Kai said "he never does something without a big reason"  
"I wonder if it has something to do with one of us" Tyson said  
"Has anyone seen or talk to him recently" Kai asked  
"Nope" everyone said  
"Well now what?" Tyson asked  
"Maybe it wasn't him" Hilary said  
"Huh?" Everyone said  
"Well I recently met up with someone" she said  
"Who?" Kenny asked  
"Just someone I hoped I'd never see again" Hilary said  
Amy sat up, which caused her a great deal of pain  
"Who is it?" she asked  
"Just someone I thought was a friend" Hilary said  
Amy pulled herself off the bed and headed for the door  
"Where are you going" Hilary asked  
"To find this friend of yours" Amy said  
"Not in that condition you're not" Tala said  
"Why not" Amy asked  
"Because we exploded in a building lets lay low and hope this goes away" Tala said  
"So what we stay here" Amy asked  
Everyone looked at Hilary  
"Sure of course" Hilary said  
Amy sighed heavily; she clearly wasn't satisfied with this  
"I guess we'll go look" Ray said  
"Oh you two wouldn't mind sharing the floor to sleep on" Hilary said  
Amy and Tala looked at each other  
"Fine" they both said 


	4. Our Past

Chapter 4 Our past

The next day was the most boring thing ever Tala and Amy had nothing they could do since they were only aloud to leave the room for the bathroom  
"Have anything to talk about" Tala asked staring out the window  
"Nothing but what I don't want to think about" Amy said  
"Now I would like to hear about that" Tala said looking at her  
"Not wanting to talk about it" Amy said  
Tala jumped onto the bed  
"Come on it can't be as bad as mine" he said  
"You have no clue how bad mine is" Amy said  
"If its anywhere near mine then yeah its bad" Tala said  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Amy said  
"Deal" Tala said  
"Well since I was about 15 I served this really big jerk when I lived in Russia" Amy started  
"You lived in Russia" Tala said  
"Yeah and that's when I learned to blade but that's also when I learned many things I wish I could forget" Amy said  
"Do you mind if I ask who this jerk is" Tala asked  
"His name is Boris" Amy said  
"Are… You… Serious" Tala said  
"Yeah why" Amy asked  
"Do you think he's the reason for what's going on" Amy asked  
"Yeah I do think so" Tala said pulling out his cell phone  
"Kai I need to talk to you" he said "No this can't wait"  
"What's going on?" Amy asked  
"Everything is coming back again" Tala said  
"And that means?" Amy asked  
"If your past is what Im thinking it is then our pasts are going to come and get us" Tala explained  
"I don't even know what to think now" Amy said  
"Don't worry we're both dead" Tala said  
"We're both what?" Amy asked  
"Dead" Tala said "they think were dead"  
"So what's the plan?" Amy asked  
"We tell the others what we know and then they'll think of something" Tala said  
"What if I said I recognized the person who blew up my house" Amy said  
"I would say I would love to hear about it now" Tala said  
"Well I could swear she was a girl I grew up with in Russia" Amy said "but I can't seem to remember her name"  
When the others got back Amy was sitting on a chair looking out the window and Tala was sitting on the bed  
"We know who is doing this and a pretty good reason why" Tala said  
"Okay let's hear it" Kai said  
"It's Boris working through someone else and it's because someone got away" Tala explained  
"Okay so how do we know this?" Tyson asked  
Tala looked at Amy  
"Because I ran away with something he claims is his" Amy said  
"What?" Ray asked  
"My bit-beast Shadow" Amy said  
"Wait He Thinks You Stole a Bit-beast" Tyson said "What does that mean"  
"It means he'll want it back" Tala said  
"But you two are supposed to be dead" Hilary said  
Then there was a knock on the door  
"I'll get it" Tyson said  
She ran down the stairs to get the door  
"Can I help you" Tyson asked  
"Do you know these two girls" a young girl asked  
She showed Tyson a picture  
"Umm no I can't say I know them" Tyson said  
"well if you know someone who might know them could you please contact me" she said handing Tyson a piece of paper  
"Sure thing" Tyson said  
Hilary closed the door and headed back upstairs  
"They know you're alive" Tyson said  
"What" Everyone said  
"Someone just said they were looking for Amy and Hilary" Tyson said  
"Why Hilary" Kai asked  
"What aren't you telling us" Tyson asked  
"nothing" Hilary said  
Tala looked at Amy  
"You have to tell them" Amy said  
"Amy can I talk to you alone for a minute" Hilary asked  
Everyone else left  
"Amy I cant tell them they'll never trust me again" Hilary said  
"If they truly are your friends they'll trust you no matter what" Amy said  
"Can we come in" Tyson asked  
"Sure" Amy said  
Everyone walked in  
"Okay what's going on" Tyson asked  
"Look I'm different than you think" Hilary said "I grew up in Russia with Amy in a place I would never go to again a place of pure darkness, we were taught by a man named Boris, and when we ran away we were separated and that's how I ended up in Japan"  
"I CANT BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD US" Tyson yelled  
Hilary looked at the others and they said nothing  
"WELL THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE" Tyson continued to yell  
"TYSON SHUT UP" Kai yelled  
Everyone looked at Kai  
"She kept it a secret to protect us" Kai said  
Ray leaned over to Max  
"Since when would Kai care" Ray asked  
"Maybe since it had to do with Hilary" Max said  
Ray and Max started chuckling  
"You both know you're sitting right next to me" Kai said  
Ray and Max looked over at Kai and smiled sheepishly, then they got up and walked out the door  
"Instead of fighting let's fix this" Kai said  
"Okay but how?" Hilary asked  
"Wow these things really work" Someone said  
Everyone turned to the window to see Bryan hanging onto the windowsill  
"What works and why are you here" Tala asked  
"The tracking device I placed well Ian placed in your Beyblade and we're here because Boris is on his way here right now" Bryan said "can I come in?"  
Tala and Kai pulled him in  
"Where's Ian?" Tala asked  
Ian walked in the door  
"I decided to use the front door" he said  
"Okay so Boris is on his way here right now" Amy said  
"Do you know where he'll be?" Tala asked  
"Not a clue" Bryan said  
"Did you guys hear that?" Tala asked  
"Hear what?" Tyson asked  
"Everyone get out" Tala called  
As Tyson the last person to get out ran out the door the explosion sent them all flying across the street, it took a moment but soon Kai regained his vision and he sat up looking around he realized something  
"Guys we're missing two people" Kai said  
Everyone looked around and they realized that Hilary and Amy were missing  
"What do we do" Megan asked  
"We find them" Mariah said  
"But we don't know where to start looking" Tyson said  
"Well we know who to look for" Kai said  
"We do" Tyson said questionably  
"Boris" Kai said  
"Right now let's go" Tala said  
Everyone split up and looked around town for any sign of the girls


	5. Search and Rescue

Chapter 5 Search and Rescue

Amy sat up rubbing her head she looked around and realized she was in a dark damp room and Hilary was with her  
"Hey Hilary you awake" Amy asked  
"Yeah" Hilary said  
"We need to find a way out" Amy said  
"We don't even know where we are" Hilary said  
"So" Amy said  
"You know out of everyone I know you're the one that doesn't let anything bother her" Hilary said  
"I wouldn't say that" Amy said while she was thinking of a way to get out of the handcuffs  
"I have never seen you bothered by something" Hilary said  
Amy looked over to Hilary  
"Well that's cause you were sleeping" Amy said  
"What happened last night" Hilary asked  
"Nothing Geez" Amy said  
"You know now that I think about it, how were you awake before me" Hilary asked  
"I don't remember" Amy said  
"Oh come on I know there is something more to the story" Hilary said "was it the sleeping arrangements"

"Hilary can we talk after we get out" Amy asked  
"Sure but you have to promise to tell me what's bugging you" Hilary said  
"Alright" Amy said  
"Are you out" Hilary asked  
"Yup" Amy said "give me a minute and I'll get you out"  
"How did you learn how to do that" Hilary asked  
"I didn't know I could do that" Amy said  
Meanwhile Megan was walking around looking for her friends when she saw an amusement park and decided to check it out, she was walking past the haunted house when she swore she saw Hilary walking into it, Megan walked into the haunted house she was walking through and it was longer than it seemed when she saw the wall open, she was scared to death but she went in anyway, she walked through quietly and saw a group of creepy looking people standing in a circle she couldn't tell what they were saying but she knew it couldn't be good, and that's when she heard Hilary and Amy's names mentioned 'What do I do?' Megan thought  
Meanwhile Mariah was rock climbing in an attempt to find her brother, she was close to the top when her foot slipped and she started to fall  
Mariah screamed as she fell  
"Falborg" Someone called  
The next thing Mariah knew was that she was on a bird and someone was grabbing the back of her shirt to keep her from falling, Mariah looked up to see Bryan, Bryan reached his hand down Mariah looked at him then took his hand and he pulled her onto Falborg where she sat behind him  
"What were you doing up there?" Bryan asked  
"I was looking for my brother" Mariah said  
When Falborg turned and Mariah almost fell  
"It would help if you held on" Bryan said  
Mariah looked at him skeptically and when she almost fell a second time she threw her arms around Bryan so tightly it hurt and her head lay against his back in order to keep herself from looking down  
"Take us down" Bryan said  
Falborg made a steep dive causing Mariah to hold on tighter if that was possible  
Amy and Hilary walked over to the door when they both fell backward  
"Did the ground just move?" Amy asked  
"Ground doesn't move" Hilary said  
"Then where are we?" Amy asked  
"I don't know" Hilary said "but we gotta get out of here"  
"Then lets go" Amy said while picking the door's lock  
"What about the guards out there?" Hilary asked  
"Don't worry about them" Amy said  
As soon as the door opened the guards turned around and when they walked in the room there was no one there and when they turned to face the door it closed and locked  
"Now let's get out of here" Amy said  
"Are we in a train?" Hilary asked as they started walking  
"I think so" Amy said  
"Amy look out the window" Hilary said  
Amy walked over to the window and saw the ground was white  
"Where are we?" Hilary asked  
"I think we're in Russia" Amy said  
"We gotta get out of here" Hilary said  
They headed for the door when a young girl stood in the way  
"Move" Amy said  
"Never" the girl said "you're not getting away"  
Hilary and Amy looked at each other then ran at the girl, the door behind her broke open and the three girls flew off the train and into the frozen snow, Hilary pulled her face out of the snow  
"Why does Russia have to be so cold?" she asked  
"Who do you think you are?" the girl asked  
"Well who exactly are you?" Amy asked  
"My name is Julie" she said  
Amy and Hilary started walking  
"Where are you going?" Julie asked  
"Anywhere but here" Amy said "It gets cold here"  
Julie reluctantly followed after only ten minutes of walking the girls were getting cold  
Wolborg lifted his head to the sky and his ears perked up  
"What is it?" Tala asked  
'I know where they are' Wolborg said  
"Where?" Tala asked  
'Russia' Wolborg said  
"Kai they're in Russia" Tala called  
"Let's go" Kai said 


	6. Caught

Chapter 6 Caught

Kai climbed onto Dranzer's back and Tala onto Wolborg's the two boys headed across the country  
Amy and Hilary were walking slowly when they heard a thump they turned around and saw that Julie had passed out, Amy ran over to her  
"She's hypothermic" Amy said  
"Now what?" Hilary asked  
Amy started pulling her jacket off  
"Wait you'll freeze" Hilary said  
"Well we have to help her" Amy said  
That's when Amy heard the faintest sound of barking, she stood up and looked off into the distance and saw something coming toward them  
"Look up" Hilary said  
Amy looked up and saw a bright red bird heading for them, when they got closer Amy and Hilary recognized them as Dranzer and Wolborg  
"Perfect timing" Hilary said  
"Amy Hilary you there" Tala called  
Amy walked up to Wolborg  
"There's someone else with us" Amy said  
Amy pointed to where Julie lay  
"We have to help her" Amy said  
"Amy where is your jacket?" Tala asked  
"On her" Amy said shivering  
"Kai can you take the other girl?" Tala asked  
Kai was already busying trying to find a way to keep an unconscious girl from falling off Dranzer  
"Sure" Kai said  
Now tying Julie to Dranzer's neck  
"Does it hurt?" Kai asked  
'No' Dranzer said  
Kai climbed onto Dranzer then helped Hilary on, Hilary quickly held on  
"You're warm" Hilary said  
"Uh that's Dranzer" Kai said looking away from Hilary  
Tala took his jacket off  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked  
Tala didn't answer but the jacket on Amy, Amy looked at Tala  
"We better hurry or Kai will beat us home" Tala said  
Tala and Amy climbed onto Wolborg, Amy held tight and Wolborg took off as fast as he could  
Meanwhile Falborg landed gently near where Ray and Max were, the wind from Falborg's wings almost knocked the two boys off their feet  
"Watch were you land" Ray said  
"Sorry bout that" Bryan said "Uh Mariah you can let go now"  
Mariah opened her eyes, and slowly started to climb off  
"What's this about" Ray asked  
"Don't worry I only saved Mariah's life" Bryan said smirking  
Ray seemed to growl at Bryan  
"Calm down Ray" Mariah said "he did save me"  
Bryan jumped off Falborg  
"That reminds me" Mariah said  
She walked over to Bryan  
"Thank you for saving me" she said with a smile  
"By the way has anyone seen Tala and Kai" Max asked  
Just then Wolborg leapt over them and landed gracefully to the ground behind them  
"Never mind" Max said  
"Where were you guys?" Ray asked  
"Picking the girls up" Tala said  
"How'd you know where they were?" Mariah asked  
"A good guess" Tala said  
Tala and Amy jumped off Wolborg while Kai help Hilary off Dranzer, and untied Julie  
"Who's that?" Mariah asked  
"She's the one who kidnapped the girls" Kai said  
"let's get everyone together" Ray said "to talk about this"  
"hey has anyone seen my brother?" Mariah asked  
"I can go look for him" Bryan said  
Ray glared at Bryan  
"Could you?" Mariah asked  
"Of course" Bryan said  
With that Bryan and Flaborg took to the sky to find Mariah's brother  
"Why do you let him do things for you" Ray asked  
"Because he asks" Mariah said "And he's kind of sweet"  
"Give me a break" Mariam said running by "He's one crazy kid"  
"I don't see why you guys don't like him" Mariah said  
"Maybe because he has a bad reputation" Tala said walking by  
Mariah put on a pouty face  
"Yeah well he's been nothing but nice to me" Mariah said  
"He probably likes you" Kai said as he caught up with Tala  
Meanwhile Bryan and Falborg headed back to where they found Mariah and looked around the top of the cliff and sure enough there was Lee practicing his Bladeing skills  
"Hey you know your sister is looking for you" Bryan said  
"And how would you know this?" Lee asked  
"She asked me to come find you" Bryan said  
Once Bryan and Lee got there everyone started discussing what they would do about Julie  
"Where is Julie right now" Hilary asked yawning  
"She's tied up in another room" Kai said  
After an hour of talking Hilary had stepped away from the group and fell asleep on the floor and Amy had fallen asleep with her head on Tala's shoulder, and the moment Tala moved his arm it disturbed Amy's sleep so she grabbed onto his arm to keep it still, and Kai left the room  
"Hey Kai where are you going?" Max asked  
"It's not your business" Kai said  
Soon Kai came back with a blanket and pillow  
"What's he doing?" Ray asked leaning close to Tyson  
Everyone watched as Kai gently lifted up Hilary's head and placed the pillow under her head and then gently placed the blanket over her, and walked back to where he was sitting before, soon it came time for everyone to go to sleep, Tala picked up Amy and took her to an empty room 


	7. A Morning of Torture

Chapter 7 A morning of torture

The very next morning Amy woke up in a bed and still wearing Tala's jacket, she slowly climbed out of bed then there was a loud crash waking everyone, except Tyson, they all ran toward the sound and realized that Julie was gone

"Well that didn't work" Amy said  
"What didn't work?" Someone asked  
The boy had brown hair he wore a green shirt and black shorts  
"Caleb" Mariam called  
Mariam ran to him and hugged him, everyone had the look of confusion and some looked astonished  
"What he's my brother" Mariam said  
Everyone looked relived  
"What are you doing here?" Mariam asked  
"Visiting you" Caleb said  
"So what's with the huge party?" Caleb asked  
"Not a party" Tala said  
"Then what's going on?" Caleb asked  
"We're trying to find someone" Mariah said  
"Really cause when I was coming in I saw someone leave" Caleb said  
Everyone bolted out the door, Mariam was the first out and that caused to become the hostage in the situation, Julie grabbed Mariam and put a knife to her throat  
"What's going on?" Julie asked  
"you almost froze to death and we brought you back here" Amy said  
"Can you let her go now" Mariah asked  
"Not until my mission is finished" Julie said  
And in a split second Julie felt a firm grip on her wrist she looked and saw Caleb and in the instant he flipped Julie over Mariam without letting Julie touch his sister

it took a moment for Julie to regain her vision and see that she was staring up at Caleb  
'I can't believe he's that strong' Julie thought  
Tala and Kai got a hold of Julie and they brought her inside  
"Max get her blade from her" Kai said  
"How do you know she has one" Max asked  
Kai took one second to look at Max  
"Got it" Max said  
He reached into Julie's pocket and pulled out her light orange Beyblade, while he did that Caleb tied Julie's hands behind the chair they set her on and Kai tied her feet to it  
"What are you planning" Kai asked  
When Julie didn't answer Kai struck out hitting her in the head, she was dazed for a minute  
"Who sent you and why?" Kai asked  
When she didn't answer Kai pulled out the small knife he kept in his back pocket and stabbed her in the leg, Julie screamed out in pain, everyone looked at each other then at Tala who was expressionless  
"Is that necessary" Caleb asked Tala  
"Who and Why?" Kai asked again  
"Boris because of Hilary and Amy" Julie said  
Kai took the pressure off her newly inflicted wound, Kai looked at Ray who walked over and bandaged up Julie's leg  
"Why them?" Kai asked  
Julie didn't answer, so Kai punched her in the face, and she once again screamed  
"Ray take the girls outside" Tala said  
Ray did as he was told; from outside they could hear yelling and screaming  
"What's he doing?" Mariam asked  
"Being overprotective" Amy said  
"Of who?" Mariah asked  
In that moment everyone looked at Hilary  
Back inside Julie was beaten badly and probably only half conscious by now  
"Why them?" Kai asked again  
"Because Boris believes that Amy stole a bit beast from him" Julie said  
She took a moment to spit some blood out of her mouth  
"And Hilary because she bears the mark of the Ancient Firebird" Julie said  
Kai walked away from her, and the girl walked back in  
"We'll take care of her" Amy said  
The boys left the room and the girls started cleaning and bandaging her wounds  
"That was too intense" Mariam said  
"Yeah I didn't know Kai was like that" Mariah said  
"Kai's protective and I think that's actually a good thing" Amy said  
"What do you mean?" Megan asked  
"Well he was willing to go to extreme lengths to provide answers" Amy said "All he wanted was to be able to protect those he cares about"  
Julie half conscious was listening and actually picking up what they were saying 'he would do anything to protect them' Julie thought 'I only wish I had a friend like that'  
"Girls its time to cook lunch" Hilary said  
"But we never had breakfast" Megan said  
"Okay who can cook?" Mariam asked  
Hilary raised her hand  
"I would love to learn" Amy said  
"I can teach you, but do you know if any of the boys can cook?" Hilary said  
"Tala can" Ian said walking past them  
Amy and Hilary ran out the door and only a moment later they were dragging Tala into the kitchen  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"First you're helping make lunch and two you both are teaching me to cook" Amy said  
"Fine" Tala said  
Hilary and Tala worked on lunch while Amy watched carefully soon the spaghetti was done and everyone was at the table  
"Can't we give her food" Mariam said  
"No" Kai said  
Hilary got up from where she sat and walked over to Julie; Hilary untied her hands and gave her a plate of food  
"This is yours" Julie said  
"Yeah but you need it more than me" Hilary said  
Hilary turned back to Kai  
"Fine" he whispered  
Hilary smiled and went back to her seat 


	8. The Start

Chapter 8 The Start

After lunch the girls were all excited to get to know Julie even though she tried to hurt them, Caleb walked over to the other boys  
"Cant we let her go now?" Caleb asked  
"No" both Tala and Kai said  
"Why?" Caleb asked  
"Give it time" Ray said  
A few days later Max came running in the door  
"What's up Max" Tyson said  
"I just checked the mail and we all have tickets to go on vacation to Florida" Max said  
"You mean enough for everyone" Tyson said  
"Yup but six of us have to take a different flight" Max said  
"How do we decide" Ray asked  
"Randomly" Amy said  
Everyone wrote down their names and put them in a box  
"We're going to draw six names to find out who goes on the other flight" Max said  
"The first names is Mariah" Max said  
Max handed Mariah her ticket  
"Okay next is Tala" Kai said and handed Tala his ticket  
"Third Amy" Tyson said handing her the ticket  
"Fourth is me" Ray said taking a ticket  
"Fifth is Hilary" Kenny said handing Hilary her ticket  
"And sixth is Bryan" Max said  
Max walked over and handed Bryan his ticket  
"the flights leave tomorrow at ten am" Max said  
Everyone left to go and pack 


	9. An Adventure

Chapter 9 An Adventure

Ten am the next day everyone headed off for their planes, the boys on the six person plane were quiet, while the girls talked until their plane seemed to shake in the air  
"What was that?" Mariah asked  
"Cant be good" Amy said  
"May I have your attention" The pilot said "The plane will most likely crash"  
Mariah looked at Hilary who sat next to her, then to Amy who was across the aisle  
"What do we do" Mariah asked  
Then they felt the plane start into a nose dive  
"Everyone to the back of plane" Bryan said  
Everyone did as he instructed and in seconds they felt the plane hit some trees below, Mariah slipped to the ground and with the plane tilted forward, Mariah started slipping Amy grabbed Mariah and then the plane hit something hard and stopped, everyone flew forward, Tala got to his feet and looked out the window  
"Um guys were stuck in a tree" Tala said  
"Then lets call for help" Amy said  
"No time" Ray said "Everyone jump"  
Everyone jumped out the one door and sure enough the plane exploded, they hit the ground pretty hard  
"Everyone okay?" Amy asked  
"I think so" Mariah and Hilary said  
"Im fine" Tala said  
"Im good" Ray said  
And Bryan said nothing  
"What a way to start the day" Mariah said  
"Um guys im kind of hungry" Hilary said  
"Now that you mention it I am too" Amy said  
"Lets find food" Tala said  
"How?" Ray asked  
Wolborg stood beside Tala  
"He'll find it for us" Tala said  
And on that notion Wolborg ran off  
"Let's find shelter" Ray said  
Everyone walked for quite some time, the only way they knew it had been at least 2 hours was that Hilary started complaining and that started a long time ago  
"I cant walk anymore" Hilary said  
"Neither can I" Mariah said  
Everyone stopped but Bryan who seemed to know there was something near  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked  
"There's a cave not far from here" Bryan said  
"How do you know that?" Ray asked  
And then Ray noticed Falborg flying not far from them, and sure enough it wasn't very far and only moments later Wolborg came back carrying a deer in his mouth  
"Let's start a fire cook this and eat" Ray said  
"I cant eat this" Mariah said  
"Why not" Hilary asked  
"Because I eat fish" Mariah said  
"You can see that we don't have fish though" Amy said  
"Well I can wait" Mariah said  
That night was actually warm but dangerous with all the wild animals around  
Meanwhile the others have been in their hotel forever waiting for the others to show up  
"I wonder if their okay" Tyson said  
"You think we should go look for them" Julie asked  
"We have too" Max said  
"Let's go" Kai said  
The next morning everyone woke up to Wolborg bringing back another deer, and once again Mariah refused to eat, Bryan got to his feet even before eating and started walking out the door  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked  
"If she doesn't get food she could die" Bryan said  
Once Bryan left Tala searched the cave they were in and found a small clear pool of water  
"There's water here" Tala said "but no fish"  
"Well at least we got water" Amy said  
It took about forty minutes before Bryan could even see water, he ran down to the water and noticed they must have landed on an island but none the less he walked into the water and waited for a fish to carelessly swim by, he thrust his hand into the water so fast the fish had no time to respond he took a strong hold on it then threw it onto the beach and caught two more, after that little fishing experience he wrapped the fish in his jacket to mask the smell, when he got back the others were discussing what to do, Bryan set down his jacket and pulled out one of the fish, and handed it to Mariah who was all to happy to see the fish, Mariah actually ate two of the three fish and Bryan fed the last one to Falborg  
"Thank you so much" Mariah said  
Everyone watched as Mariah hugged Bryan, Tala couldn't help but let his mouth drop, Ray couldn't even look and Amy and Hilary looked at each other and both had a small smile  
"You're… Welcome" Bryan said  
Tala started choking on the water he was drinking and eventually spit it out  
"Tala are you okay?" Amy asked  
"Im fine" Tala managed to say  
"Bryan can I talk to you?" Ray asked

"Sure" Bryan said  
The two boys walked outside the cave  
"What's with you?" Ray asked  
Bryan actually looked confused  
"You're not her friend so stop treating her so nicely" Ray said  
Bryan chuckled  
"What's funny?" Ray asked  
"You're her friend and yet you were willing to let her starve just so you wouldn't have to go anywhere" Bryan said  
"that's it" Ray said  
The others decided to check up on them and say that Ray and Bryan had got into a fight everyone watched, Ray was fast and Bryan was strong, and even though Ray could get away easier, he was done the moment Bryan got a grip on him, Ray had jumped to avoid Bryan but to Ray's dismay Bryan had caught hold of Ray's foot, spun him in the air and dropped him to the ground, not gently either, Ray didn't recover before Bryan grabbed him again and this time gently dropped him to the ground inside the cave  
"What happened?" Tala asked  
"Ray should keep his comments to himself" Bryan said  
"Ray did you start this fight?" Mariah asked  
"No I would never" Ray said  
Those few words caught Bryan's attention but he neither said nor did anything about it, Mariah walked toward Tala and Bryan, however Bryan walked away from her  
"What is going on?" Mariah asked  
"Bryan didn't start that fight" Tala said  
"How can you tell?" Mariah asked  
"Bryan may be anti-social and have reputation of being heartless but he doesn't lie" Tala said  
"I cant believe the day started this way" Amy said  
"I didn't start the fight" Ray said  
"And why does that seem to be so hard to believe?" Hilary asked  
"Hilary you know I would never lie to my friends" Ray said  
"I know but you have been acting differently ever since the day Bryan saved Mariah" Hilary said  
Ray looked away and saw Bryan sitting outside the cave and staring up at the sky, Mariah walked outside toward Bryan  
"You okay?" she asked  
Even when Bryan didn't answer, she didn't care so she continued to sit next him  
"What does she see in him?" Ray asked  
"I don't know" Hilary said  
"Maybe she see's everything she needs" Tala said  
"What would make you say that" Ray asked  
"Maybe you should ask her then" Tala said  
The four teens turned their attention back to their two friends, and for the rest of the day those two sat there in silence, Tala looked up to see the sun going down  
"We need to find a way out of here" Tala said  
"Wait what if there is something near the water" Amy said  
"Okay tomorrow we go and look" Tala said  
For some reason that night got really cold, Tala woke up to Amy who was shivering in her sleep, Tala looked at her and gently wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm  
Megan and Mariam couldn't seem to fall asleep that night because they were so worried about their friends  
"You girls need to get to sleep" Max said  
"I know" they said and laid their heads down  
Amy woke up to the warmest feeling she could imagine, she didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew that she couldn't lay there forever so she opened her eyes and saw orange and white she tried moving at first but felt a strong grip on her, she looked up and saw Tala's sleeping face, Amy let out a yawn and then placed her head under his chin and she realized he actually smelt great, then she felt him move and he slowly opened his eyes, Amy acted like she was sleeping, Tala started moving his arms but that also caused Amy to stir, so he stopped for the moment then continued to move when Tala pulled away from Amy, she opened her eyes and looked up at him  
"Is it morning already" she asked  
"Yup" Tala said  
"Should we wake the others up?" Amy asked  
Tala looked around and found that Mariah and Bryan had fallen asleep where they sat the day before  
"How did they sleep like that?" Amy asked  
"We may never know" Tala said "But on to other subjects we gotta get out of here"  
Amy worked on waking up Ray and Hilary, while Tala walked over to Mariah and Bryan and to Tala surprise Bryan wasn't actually asleep  
"Did you sleep at all?" Tala asked  
"A little" Bryan said  
"You were here all night" Tala said  
"Well she fell asleep" Bryan said "And after what happened I didn't want to wake her"  
"How thoughtful of you" Tala said  
Bryan sighed  
"Are we ready to go?" Tala asked  
"Falborg should be back soon to tell us where to go" Bryan said  
"Do you always think then act on your own" Tala asked  
"Pretty much" Bryan said  
Mariah opened her eyes and looked at the two boys  
"Did it get cold last night?" Mariah asked  
"A little" Tala said  
Amy, Hilary and Ray walked out of the cave  
"Where are we headed?" Ray asked  
Ray was calm till he saw that Mariah had her head on Bryan's shoulder  
"Wait for it" Bryan said  
"Wait for what?" Ray asked  
With that Falborg landed next to them 'We have to go north' Falborg said  
"We're going north" Bryan said  
"Let's hurry" Tala said  
Tala got on Wolborg, Ray got on Driger, Bryan on Falborg, Mariah on Galux, Amy and Hilary on Shadow and the took off northward  
"Kai seems really stressed" Ian said  
"Yeah but why" Tyson asked  
Then Kai left  
"Hey Kai where are you gong" Max asked  
Kai didn't answer but moments later Dranzer was at the window  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Kai asked  
The others smiled, and got on Dranzer  
"How do we know where to go?" Tyson asked  
"We retrace the planes track" Kai said  
The others came to what look to be an ocean  
"Are we going to have to swim?" Hilary asked  
"No" Tala said "We'll have three people on Falborg and three on Wolborg"  
Amy sat behind Tala and Ray behind Amy, leaving Mariah and Hilary on Falborg with Bryan, Mariah sat behind Bryan and Hilary behind Mariah, Wolborg barked happily and jumped into the ocean, causing the three on him to get wet  
"Wolborg" Tala said  
'Sorry' Wolborg said 


	10. Back Again

Chapter 10 Back Again

Falborg took off into the air and the two bit beasts headed out on their journey and about an hour into it they spotted something familiar  
"Is that Dranzer?" Hilary asked  
"I believe so" Bryan said  
And sure enough it was Dranzer  
"Look everyone's still alive" Tyson said  
Tyson looked at Kai who seemed to be relived about something or other  
"Hey can we hurry and get back home" Megan asked  
Everyone looked at her  
"What's your rush?" Lee asked  
"You don't even want to know" Megan said  
They headed back and made it to the hotel as the sun set  
"Why are you guys standing in the hall?" Max asked  
"Megan locked herself in and everyone else out" Amy said  
"Megan let us in" Mariam said  
"She's not going to let you in till its over" Julie said  
Everyone looked at her  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked  
"At night her bit beast occasionally changes" Julie said  
"And you know this How?" Amy asked  
"Simple I have studied her type of bit beast before" Julie said  
Everyone was silent and then they heard the door being broken down  
"What are you doing?" Ray asked  
"I have got to use the bathroom" Mariah said  
Mariah ran into the room and the others heard another door close, and then someone jumped over their heads  
"Stop her" Julie said

Everyone looked and saw Megan running down the hall, and everyone followed except Ian and Bryan, moments after the others left Mariah came back  
"Where'd everyone go?" Mariah asked  
"They're chasing Megan" Bryan said  
"Should we help" Mariah asked  
Bryan closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking about something then he walked over to the window and saw Megan  
"Here she is" Bryan said  
"Hey Galux" Mariah said  
Galux jumped out the window and landed in front of Megan, Megan jumped back, she was delayed just long enough for Ray to get a hold of her  
"Calm down" Ray said  
And sure enough Megan seemed to calm down, Ray let go of her  
"What are we doing outside?" Megan asked  
Everyone looked at each other  
"She doesn't remember any of it" Amy said  
"Let's go back inside" Kai said 


	11. Thoughts and Actions

Chapter 11 Thoughts and Actions

Everyone got in and found places to sleep, deep in the night Amy was still awake and staring out the window, Amy turned from the window when she heard someone turn in their sleep and saw that it was Megan  
"What are you doing awake?" Megan asked whispering  
"I guess I just cant sleep" Amy whispered  
Megan got out of bed and walked over to Amy  
"What's on your mind?" Megan asked  
"You think there's an easy way to tell him?" Amy asked  
"Is this about your crush?" Megan asked  
"My What?" Amy asked  
"I know about your little crush" Megan said  
"How?" Amy asked  
"I am very observant" Megan said "And I think he might like you too"  
"Huh?" Amy said  
"You wanna go for a walk" Megan asked  
"Why not" Amy said  
With that the two girls headed out the door and walked around town  
"What makes you think he likes me?" Amy asked  
"He's been very nice to you, hasn't he" Megan said  
"Okay but what do I do?" Amy asked  
"You could both keep this a secret and lose your chance" Megan said "Or you can tell him and find out if it's real"  
"Wow how do you know so much about this stuff" Amy asked  
"I've been through a lot" Megan said  
"Hey mind if I ask what your bit beast is like" Amy asked  
"Let me show you" Megan said  
Out of Megan's Beyblade came a girl in a white dress her hair was also white, she was very beautiful  
"Wow" Amy said  
"Her name is Valissa" Megan said  
"How about we head back" Amy said  
"Okay" Megan said  
"Where are you two pretty ladies going?" Someone asked  
"Don't mess with me I'm tired and going home" Amy said  
"You two aren't going anywhere" he said  
"Run" Amy said  
Both girls started running for their lives when they noticed that there were both too many guys and they were to fast, when one of them got their hands on Megan's shoulders  
"Hey let her go" Amy said  
She jumped onto the man and started pulling him to the ground, Megan grabbed a long piece of wood and started whacking the guy grabbing Amy, eventually the guys had both Amy and Megan, when they heard a deep and loud growl, everyone looked terrified and kept quiet while they listened to who or what ever it was coming closer to them  
"Let them go" Someone said  
The voice was familiar to both Amy and Megan, Amy's eyes went wide and Megan's mouth dropped open, they watched him walk up in blue short and a black t shirt  
"Tala" Amy whispered  
"did he not want to get dressed or he didn't think he had time to" Megan asked  
That's when the girls saw Shadow and Valissa  
"And why would we let them go?" One boy asked  
"It's in your best interest to let them go" Ray said walking up till he stood next to Tala  
The six boys looked at each other  
"We can take them" The second boy said  
Four boys stepped forward while the other two kept a grip on the two girls  
"They must be joking" Ray said looking at Tala  
"Let's give them a fight to remember" Tala said  
And did they ever fight, it didn't take very long either, but that's when the guy holding Megan placed a knife to her throat  
"Let us go or else" he said  
"Let her go and you can go" Ray said  
The guy pretty much threw Megan to the ground, Tala looked at the other boy who was actually shaking, he slowly let go of Amy, who walked up to Tala  
"How'd you guys know?" Amy asked  
Tala pointed to Shadow and Valissa, soon Ray and Megan were standing next to them  
"Can we go now" Megan asked  
"Sure" Amy said  
For not being able to sleep before she was half asleep now, Megan also looked half asleep, the two boys looked at each other, Tala picked up Amy and Ray picked up Megan, and they headed back to the hotel  
"Hey Ray why do you seem to hate Bryan so much?" Tala asked  
"Well I guess it's kind of like this" Ray said "I've known Mariah forever and she falls for someone she doesn't even know that well"  
"Maybe you two were always meant to be friends" Tala said  
Ray looked down at the girl he was carrying then back up at Tala  
"How does she even like him?" Ray asked  
"Maybe he's all she needs" Tala said


	12. A Day At The Beach

Chapter 12 A Day At The Beach

The next day everyone was ready to go the beach  
"Excuse me but we have to go shopping" Mariah said  
"Why?" Mariam asked  
"Because we lost everything in the plane crash" Mariah said  
"Alright you six get what you need and meet us at the beach" Tyson said  
Hilary, Mariah, Amy, Ray, Bryan and Tala headed for the store, it took some time but Hilary bought a pink and red swimsuit, Mariah had an all pink one, Amy got a black and grey one, Ray got green shorts, Bryan bought blue-grey shorts, and Tala got blue shorts. After that they headed toward the beach when they got there it looked like the others were getting ready to play Volleyball, Mariam wore a dark blue swimsuit, Megan had a purple one, Julie had a light blue swimsuit, Kai's shorts were red, Max's yellow, Tyson's orange, Lee's black, Caleb's red, black and white  
"Hey guys" Hilary said  
"You guys wanna play?" Tyson asked  
"I can't" Hilary said "I don't know how to hit the ball"  
Kai walked over to her, and took her hands  
"Like this" he said  
He showed her hoe to hold her hands and how to hit, Tala's mouth dropped open and everyone else's eyes were wide, the girls started giggling at Hilary's red face, Bryan looked at Tala, he then gently tapped Tala's nose causing Tala to fall backward onto the sand  
"Is he okay?" Caleb asked  
Tala jumped up  
"Yeah he's fine" Bryan said  
They played their game, the boys kept themselves ahead of the girls for almost the whole game, but when the game was tied and the next point was the winning point, Hilary knew she wasn't good at hitting the ball very far, and everyone else knew it too. She did her best, then remembered what Kai told her "If you cant hit it far, then hit it up" he said, Ray served the ball toward Hilary, Hilary watched it come toward her then she hit upward and moved and Amy got it on its way down, hitting it over the net, with enough speed that the boys didn't have time to respond to it  
"We won" Megan cried  
"That was amazing" Mariam said  
"Awesome hit Hilary" Mariah said  
"Thanks" Hilary said  
"She learns fast" Tyson said  
"She sure does" Kai said  
"Hey how about we swim" Max said  
Tyson, Max and Mariam raced each other to the water with Julie, Amy, Kai, Hilary, Lee, Ian and Megan close behind them  
"There is no way Im getting in that water" Mariah said standing at the edge of the water  
The next thing surprised everyone; Bryan lifted up Mariah and tossed her into the water  
"Bryan" Mariah said  
She then proceeded to splash him with water, Bryan was soaking wet, but smiling, Kai's mouth dropped when he saw Bryan smile  
"Well have fun everyone" Ray said  
"Where are you going?" Tala asked  
"Out of here before I get wet" Ray said  
Tala smirked  
"Tala don't you dare" Ray said  
With Wolborg's help Tala lifted Ray and threw him into the water, Ray landed two feet from Megan and Mariam, Tala then walked toward the dock and with a running start jumped off the dock doing a front flip in the air and doing an amazing dive into the water, Bryan was now standing on the dock  
"Show off" Bryan said when Tala's head came out of the water  
Mariah was then sneaking up behind Bryan, when she got to him he turned around and she pushed him, unfortunately for her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water as well  
"What the" Mariah said splashing Bryan  
She then swam away as fast as she could, Bryan went underwater and when Mariah stopped swimming he pulled her under, they came back up with Mariah laughing and hitting Bryan  
"That was mean" she said with a smile  
Bryan was laughing the entire time  
"How can I tell him I like him?" Megan asked  
"With the words I like you" Mariam said  
Amy swam over to Megan and Mariam  
"What's going on here" Amy asked  
"We can't decide how to tell our crushes we like them" Mariam said  
"How about we take tonight to discuss everything" Amy said  
"Okay" the two girls said  
Amy then felt someone's hands on her shoulders and the next moment she was underwater, she came back up to see Tala laughing  
"Oh that's it" Amy said  
Amy chased Tala through the water  
"A lover's quarrel" Megan said  
And Mariam laughed. Julie and Hilary were watching Amy and Tala fighting  
"Wow" Julie said  
"I can't believe they're so in love they can fight and not be mad" Hilary said  
Amy and Tala both turned to Hilary  
"What did you say" Amy and Tala both said  
"Uh oh" Hilary said  
"Why don't you guys settle this by playing chicken" Julie said  
"Okay" the Tala and Amy said  
"Hilary who's gonna help you?" Amy asked  
Hilary thought for a moment then she felt herself being lifted out of the water, and realized she was sitting on Kai's shoulders, Smooth Tala mouthed and Kai smirked, Amy climbed on Tala's shoulders and everyone gathered around to watch, Amy and Hilary were pushing each other while the boys tried to keep their balance, everyone was cheering and they got the attention of everyone at the beach, Hilary could have fallen a few different times but Kai was holding her feet and he was good at keeping his balance Kai smirked at Tala, who looked scared, Kai only kicked Tala hard enough to make him lift up his foot and then Hilary pushed Amy causing Amy and Tala to fall into the water, Everyone started clapping and that's when they realized that they had the attention of everyone at the beach, Kai slowly let Hilary off his shoulders  
"Awesome game" Ray said  
"Is it lunch time yet?" Julie asked  
"Yeah I think so" Caleb said  
"Cool Im hungry" Julie said with a smile  
Caleb smiled back and everyone got out of the water  
"They only won because Kai kicked my foot" Tala said  
"No one said I couldn't" Kai said  
Tala then started chasing Kai all the way back to the hotel  
"So are we going to the beach every day?" Mariam asked  
"Yup" Tyson said 


	13. A Night of Confessions

Chapter 13 A Night of Confessions

Once everyone got back they ate and headed to their rooms, everyone had ventured through the new city till after dinner and when the girls got back they decided to have a little party and talk about the guys they like  
"Okay so who's talking first?" Hilary asked  
"How about you, Mariam" Amy said  
"Well I kind of like Max" Mariam said looking down at her hands  
"Okay how about Mariam picks who's next" Julie said  
"Okay umm Megan" Mariam said  
Everyone turned to Megan waiting for her answer  
"Well I like Ray" Megan said  
When she said this Hilary and Mariam turned to Mariah  
"What?" Mariah said  
"Amy's next" Megan said  
"I uh have to use the bathroom" Amy said while getting up  
"Oh no you don't" Mariah said pulling Amy back down  
"Who is it?" Julie asked  
"Tala" Amy whispered  
"What was that?" Megan teased  
"I Like Tala" Amy said  
"Hilary your turn" Amy said  
Hilary looked at everyone and took a deep breath  
"Umm I like Kai" Hilary said  
"Who's left?" Megan asked  
"Julie and Mariah" Amy said  
"Mariah" Hilary said  
Mariah looked like she had fallen asleep sitting up  
"Mariah are you sleeping?" Mariam asked  
"Now I'm not" Mariah said opening her eyes  
"Well who do you like?" Megan asked  
"I think I know" Amy said  
Mariah almost jumped to her feet  
"Who" Megan almost yelled  
"It's…" Amy started but Mariah tackled her  
"I'll tell" Mariah said covering Amy's mouth  
"I like…" Mariah said  
Everyone seemed to lean in so they could hear  
"Bryan" Mariah said  
The girls looked at each other in surprise  
"Julie's turn" Mariah said  
"Oh no I don't like anyone" Julie said  
Megan and Mariam looked at her  
"Come on we wont laugh" Mariam said  
Julie let out a sigh  
"Alright I like Caleb" Julie said  
Mariam was surprised even though she didn't look like she was  
"Alright I'm doing your hair" Mariah said throwing Amy into a chair  
"Alright then" Amy said while Mariah messed with her hair  
"Anyone want to do make up" Megan asked  
"I will" Hilary said  
"Julie wanna do your nails with me?" Mariam asked  
"Sure" Julie said  
The six girls were having fun when the door flew open, Amy jumped out of her chair and walked over to the door  
"We're busy" she said slamming the door closed  
"Who was it?" Megan asked  
"The boys" Amy said  
About ten minutes later Amy walked out the door  
"What did you want?" Amy asked  
"This hotel is sponsoring a dance and we wanted to know if you girls would come" Tala said  
"Just a minute" Amy said  
She walked back into the room  
"The boys want to know if we'll go to a dance" Amy said  
The girls looked at each other  
"Totally" they all said  
Amy turned to Tala  
"We'll come" she said  
Tala smiled and ran back into the boys room

"We have to go shopping tomorrow to get awesome dresses" Mariam said  
"Good idea but for now Im going to sleep" Amy said throwing herself onto the bed  
"Hey Amy can you do a French braid?" Mariah asked  
"Yeah" Amy said "Why"  
Mariah smiled and climbed into her bed, Amy looked at the other girls, they only shrugged, and everyone went to sleep.


	14. Squirt Gun Fight

Chapter 14 Squirt Gun Fight

That morning the girls jumped out of bed when they heard a knock on the door, Mariam walked to the door opened it, them slammed it shut  
"What was that about?" Mariah asked  
"The boys are at the door" Mariam said  
In seconds the girls were out of bed, dressed and ready to leave, Mariah opened the door and saw Tala rubbing his nose  
"I swear she broke my nose" he said  
"Oh stop complaining" Amy said "Im sure its fine"  
"If it hurting like crazy counts as fine then its okay" Tala said  
"Oh do you want me to kiss it for you?" Amy said  
The girls looked at Amy like she was crazy and the boys eyes went wide, Tala's face turned a light shade of red and he looked away, all this caused Amy to giggle  
"Are you girls coming to the beach?" Ray asked  
"Sure" Megan said  
"I am not going to the beach again" Mariah said "I will not get wet"  
Just then Bryan came out from behind Tala holding a squirt gun  
"Don't you dare" Mariah said  
Bryan started squirting water at her and she started running down the hall, Bryan followed her  
"Well I wonder if she'll even make it there" Hilary said  
"Lets find out" Kai said  
Everyone got to the beach to find Mariah using random people as shields while Bryan continued to try and hit her with water  
"Will they ever stop?" Amy asked  
"We may never know" Ray said  
Everyone got to a place on the beach  
"Hey Mariah Bryan get over here" Tala called  
The two came running to the others  
"He got me Wet" Mariah said  
Bryan sneaked the squirt gun to aim and fired at her again  
"BRYAN" Mariah screamed  
The cat girl leapt onto him, and they rolled around on the sand, Mariah ended up on Bryan's back, Bryan got to his feet and headed for the water  
"No Not There" Mariah said  
Mariah held extremely tight onto Bryan's neck, Bryan stopped on the dock, he could feel Mariah sigh with relief, but Mariah tensed up again when she heard Bryan laugh, Bryan leapt into the water Mariah screaming as they went under  
"He likes teasing her doesn't he" Amy said  
"It's how he shows he cares" Tala said  
"Eh What" Amy said  
"He doesn't know how to express himself so as long as he is close to her he's good" Tala said  
"Are we gonna just watch them all day or are we gonna do something" Mariam asked  
"Im all in for seeing what happens next" Megan said  
"Of course you are" Amy said  
Hilary was watching and rubbing her eyes, meaning she was trying to stay awake, Kai looked at Tala, Tala had that look people get when they have an idea, Kai stepped away from the boy and watched him throw squirt guns to the boys, and the second the boys got the guns they started squirting water at the girls, Hilary was the only girl who didn't run, she just ducked past every shot  
"These girls are fast" Ray said  
Mariah came running out of the water, Bryan was close behind her, the moment Bryan caught up with her he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground  
"Put Me Down" Mariah said  
But Bryan just wouldn't set her down and she could do little because her feet couldn't even reach the ground. Amy came running up behind them and slid across the sand letting her foot trip Bryan and causing him to fall backward, the fall made Bryan let go of Mariah who helped Amy stand and the two girls ran to safety. Kai was watching everyone when he heard a scream behind him, he turned to see that Tyson was squirting Hilary with water and she wasn't happy about it, Kai let out a sigh then he ran over and picked up Hilary and ran to the changing room where they hid  
"Kai" Hilary said with a yawn  
"Are you still tired?" Kai asked  
"No I'm fine" Hilary said  
Kai hadn't set Hilary down yet and he noticed she was starting to fall asleep, that is until Mariah came running in and Hilary almost jumped out of Kai's arms  
"Mariah what are you doing in here?" Hilary asked yawning again  
"You should go back to sleep" Mariah said  
Meanwhile Amy and Megan were running into a crowd of people, Tala and Ray stopped following  
"How do we find them?" Ray asked  
Tala whistled and Wolborg came running down the beach and straight at the crowd scaring the people till Tala and Ray caught sight of Amy and Megan  
"There" Tala said  
"Let's split up" Megan said  
"Okay hurry" Amy said

The two girls ran in opposite directions

"Get her" Ray called as he chased after Megan

Tala chased after Amy, who was actually really fast

"You know I'm gonna catch you" Tala called

"No you wont" Amy called back

But soon enough Amy found out that he was right, but instead of squirting her with water he picked her up, Amy started trying her best to get free, which only caused her to be flipped around so now she was facing Tala and in their defense they had no idea what they were doing but Tala leaned in close and they started kissing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, the girls covered their mouths while smiling and the boys couldn't believe what they were seeing, Tala's arms around Amy's waist and her arms now around his neck everyone was to stunned to do anything that is except Kai who took a picture of this with his cell phone.

"Excuse me" Kai said

Tala and Amy looked at everyone their faces slightly red, Tala and Amy looked away from each other


	15. Answers and A Job

Chapter 15 Answers and A Job

"Is it lunch time?" Megan asked

"Oh yeah it is" Max said

Amy walked next to Megan

"Thank you so much" Amy said

"Of course" Megan said with a smile

"Okay man what was that?" Kai asked

Tala looked up at the sky, which was a sign that he wasn't going to answer

"Dude" Kai said

"Okay I don't know" Tala said "I mean she was right there and you know"

"Oh Great" Kai said

Tala put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, like a kid who was in trouble.

"So Amy what was that?" Mariam asked

"I don't know" Amy said

"Oh come on" Megan said "you don't kiss for no reason"

"Umm" Amy said

"Okay was he good at it?" Megan asked

Amy almost tripped when she heard that

"What?" she said

"Was he a good kisser?" Megan asked

"Well I guess so" Amy said

"You can so tell she liked it" Megan said

"You know what Megan I'm gonna get you for that" Amy said

Amy started chasing Megan back to the hotel

"I think it was cute" Hilary said

"Same here" Mariah said

"However we should stop the before they kill each other because they have a dance tonight" Hilary said

"Oh yeah" Mariam said "let's go"

The girls ran to catch up with Amy and Megan

"You girls do know the dance is tonight" Hilary said walking into the room

Amy and Megan looked at Hilary

"Yeah" Amy said

"So" Megan said jumping onto the bed "did you kiss him back?"

"Wow you wanna know everything" Amy said

Megan nodded

"And yes I did" Amy said

"Oh that's so cute" Megan said

Amy glared and Megan giggled

"So how was it?" Ray asked "good or bad"

Tala threw his face into the bed and put a pillow over his head

"Oh come on" Ray said

Tala threw the pillow off his head and sat up

"It was great in fact it was amazing" Tala said

"You are so in love" Ray said

Tala growled and chased Ray out the door, just as Ray was running out of the boys room, Megan was running out the girls room with Amy chasing her

"Did you make her mad" Ray asked

"I'm thinking a little" Megan said

They made it to the front door

"Where do we go?" Megan asked

Ray grabbed Megan's hand

"Anywhere but here" Ray said leading Megan out the door

The moment Ray took Megan's hand Megan felt sparks fly through her body. Megan and Ray ran into a flower shop to hide, Amy and Tala stopped in front of the shop and looked around.

"Do you see them?" Amy asked

"Nope" Tala said

The two took off down the street

"I can't believe they didn't see us" Megan said

"I guess we got lucky" Ray said

Ray and Megan looked at each other and smiled, and then they started laughing. Amy and Tala stood close by watching the two have their moment.

"I guess our job is done" Amy said

"We had a job" Tala said confused

"Boys" Amy said and walked away

Tala looked from the scene of Megan and Ray laughing together to Amy walking away and decided to follow Amy.


	16. Something Cute

Chapter 16 Something Cute

After everyone got back to their rooms Megan remembered that she had left something down in the lobby and ran down to get it. She got there and picked up her scarf she then saw a huge bouquet of flowers, Megan decided to go and take a look.

"Whose are these?" Megan asked

"We were asked to give them to a girl named Megan" the hotel employee said

"What room?" Megan asked

"Room 368" she said

"That's my room and my name is Megan" Megan said

"Then I guess these are for you then" she said

Megan picked them up

"Do you know who left them?" Megan asked

"He didn't leave his name" she said

Megan let out a sigh but then realized that she had said he which means there is a guy around here who must like her and that made her excited, she knew who she hoped for it to be, in all her excitement she ran back to her room

"Look what I got" she said

"Wow" Mariam and Mariah said

Hilary and Julie were speechless

"Someone is in love" Amy said

"I hope they're from him" Megan said

Amy then got an idea on how she could find out who sent them.

"I'll be right back" Amy said

She left the room and walked across the hall to the boy's room. Amy knocked on the door and waited, Bryan opened the door

"Yeah?" he said

"I need to talk to Tala" Amy said

"Tala your girlfriend needs you" Bryan called

Amy glared at Bryan and while his back was turned she kicked him in the back of the leg, he turned to look at her

"Sorry it slipped" Amy said

She knew he didn't believe her, but she didn't care. Tala walked to the door, Amy pulled Tala into the hall.

"What?" he asked

"Megan got a bunch of flowers today" Amy said

"And?" Tala said

"And I need to know if Ray got them for her" Amy said

"Why?" Tala asked

"Because I need to know if this will all end well" Amy said

"Okay why do you need to know if Ray sent them?" Tala asked

"Cant tell girl code" Amy said

Tala gave her a puppy face

"Okay but if you tell anyone you are so dead" Amy said

Tala nodded his head

"Megan has a crush on Ray" Amy said

"I see" Tala said "I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you" Amy said

The two went back to their rooms

"Where'd you go?" Megan asked

Amy looked at her confused

"What did you go do?" Megan asked

"Oh I had to talk to someone" Amy said

The girls looked at each other they all had an idea of who she talked to but they wanted to know for sure. Tala walked into the boy's room to see everyone but Kai sitting right by the door as if they were trying to hear what was going on in the hall.

"What did you two talk about?" Ray and Bryan asked at the same time

Tala gave them the "I have a lot of work to do" look, the boys seemed disappointed.


	17. The Dance

Chapter 17 The Dance

That night was the night of the dance and the girls were getting they're dresses on and getting ready to meet the boys down at the dance.

"I don't know about this" Megan said

"Oh come on it'll be fun" Amy said

Amy wore a black sleeveless dress that reached right below her knees; she also wore a red t shirt underneath. Amy's dress had a red belt on it and she wore her black and red boots.

Hilary wore a red and orange short sleeved dress that reached her feet, her shoes were red and up to her ankles.

Mariam wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt. Her shoes were high heels and black.

Megan wore a white sleeveless that reached her knees, her dress had a black fabric around her waist, and her shoes were clear high heels that looked slightly belted on by black leather. Megan's hair was all curly.

Mariah wore a light pink sleeveless dress with the edges outlined with dark pink; she had a piece of dark pink fabric around her waist. Her shoes were sneakers and pink Mariah's hair put up in a French braid.

Julie wore a black shirt and a blue skirt her shoes were sneakers and they were black.

The girls walked down to the dance room to see the boys all dressed up, Megan and Mariam giggled at the sight.

"We didn't come here to stand around" Tala said

"Okay" Amy said

Tala took Amy by the hand and led her to the dance floor

"My gosh those two are so cute" Megan said

"I know" Ray and Kai said at the same time

"Go on" Kai said

Ray walked up to Megan

"You wanna dance?" he asked

Megan smiled

"Sure" she said

Megan looked at Amy and gave her the look of "OMG" Amy smiled.

"What's up?" Tala asked

"Megan's really happy" Amy said

Hilary looked around, she knew that Tyson was going to ask her to dance and she was trying to avoid him.

"Trying to avoid Tyson?" Kai asked

"Yeah" Hilary said

"There is a better way to avoid him you know" Kai said

Hilary smiled, and the two headed to the dance floor. Julie was watching as Mariam and Max started dancing and wondered if she could have a dance. Caleb walked up to Julie

"Umm wanna dance?" he asked

"I guess" Julie said

Mariah was nervous and so she didn't know what to do, Bryan walked up to her

"What would you call perfect?" Mariah asked

"Well" Bryan said

Bryan handed Mariah her cloths, which confused Mariah on how he got the cloths and he started putting her hair back the way she always wears it.

"There that's perfect" he said

Mariah's face turned slightly red and she looked down

"Come on" Bryan said

Amy watched as Mariah and Bryan left the room

'Where are they going' Amy thought

The D.J. turned on a slow song it was the last song of the night, Tala looked at Amy with a sweet smile on his face; Amy looked at Tala and leaned in for a kiss. Tala smiled and kissed Amy with such gentleness; Tala wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her close. Amy put her arms around Tala's neck so he couldn't pull away. Megan sighed in the background, she was dancing with Ray, Ray heard Megan sigh and he looked around, then noticed why Megan sighed. Ray smiled and grabbed Megan's hand. Ray walked out the front door dragging Megan behind him, Megan giggled

"Ray where are we going" Megan asked

Ray just laughed and kept walking. Megan smiled as soon as they were at the beach

"Why here?" she whispered

Ray looked at Megan and smiled, he like the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. Megan looked at Ray and blushed, right then the wind blew and Megan's hair went into her face, Ray wonder as he put his hand up to move Megan's hair out of her face, when he moved closer Megan noticed Ray's hand but she didn't care she wanted him to. Ray slightly moved Megan's hair when he slowly moved closer to her Megan smiled and put her arms around Ray's neck, Ray's mouth was right on Megan's and he kissed her. Megan's face lit up and she kissed back. Ray moved his hands down to Megan's lower back and slowly pulled her closer, Megan liked the gentleness. Ray pulled away, Megan looked into Ray's eyes, Ray looked dawn at Megan and put his forehead on hers. They stood there for awhile then Ray pulled back and kissed Megan's forehead. Megan blushed

"You're Perfect" Ray whispered


	18. He's Back

Chapter 18 He is Back

Late that night Tala was using his laptop to hack into Ray's credit card account, Kai was awake and watching the whole thing he knew not to get involved when Tala was doing something like this because it was dangerous. Amy sat in her bed wondering about the events of the day

"Hey Amy do you think he might like me?" Megan asked

"Anything is possible" Amy said

Megan then got a brilliant idea, her sudden movement caused her to fall off the bed and land on Mariah, Mariah jumped up with a scream, and that caused the rest of the room to wake up. By how loud Mariah screamed Amy and Megan wondered if the rest of the hotel had woken up.

"Mariah I am so sorry" Megan said

"It's okay" Mariah said

The boys threw open the door.

"What happened?" Ray asked

"Megan fell on Mariah" Amy said

"Wait someone is missing" Tyson said

"Huh?" the girls said

Everyone looked around to see that Hilary was missing; everyone then took off into the night to find her. Kai sat on Dranzer's back and flew through the night, that's when Kai saw someone familiar. Kai then jumped off Dranzer's back and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Let her go Kyle" Kai said

Kyle turned to face Kai

"Well if it isn't the little hero" Kyle said

Hilary was of course unconscious till about now, she looked up to see Kyle and someone else she couldn't tell who they were.

"Sorry man she's mine forever" Kyle said

Hilary heard what was said and now tried her best to get away from Kyle which was harder than she thought it would be

"You're not going anywhere" Kyle said

Kai moved fast and carefully, he was able to get Hilary away from Kyle for a moment

"Run" Kai said

Hilary only nodded and began to run, she was on her way back to the hotel when she registered the voice and knew who it was. Hilary knew she had to go back now and when she did get back the boys were fighting and it looked as though Kai had the upper hand until a huge black bird appeared in the sky, when Kai caught sight of the bird he tried his best to get away from Kyle, and when Hilary saw that he couldn't she knew she had to help but how. She then had the craziest idea and knew she would get scolded later for doing it but she had to. She snuck up behind Kyle and whacked him in the back of the head with a long piece of wood, Kai was surprised to see her do that but then remembered the bird that was now about to attack Hilary. Kai got to Hilary and pulled her close to him, they watched as fire erupted around them, Dranzer was doing his best to fight this bird but Kai could tell that Dranzer couldn't hold out much longer

"Who is that?" Hilary asked

"Black Dranzer" Kai said

Dranzer made a swift movement; he grabbed Kai and Hilary and disappeared into the night. When Kai and Hilary got back, Kai took out his phone and called everyone.

"What do we do?" Hilary asked

"We get everyone together, discuss this and then get out of here" Kai said

Everyone got back and they started talking about what they should do next

"I'm scared" Hilary whispered

Kai looked at her, his expression saddened. Hilary couldn't tell if Black Dranzer had come after her or not.

"Let's wait this out" Tala said

"Why?" Kai asked

"Because it's late at night" Tala said

"Okay but we should leave in the morning" Kai said


	19. Kidnapped

Chapter 19 Kidnapped

The girls sat in they're room trying to get Hilary to fall asleep but she felt like she just couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked

"I'm scared" Hilary said

Megan got off the bed and walked to the boys' room. Megan knocked on the door and Ray answered it

"Yeah?" he said

"I need to talk to Kai" Megan said

"Okay?" Ray said "Kai"

Kai walked to the door

"What?" Kai asked

"Hilary cant sleep" Megan said

"And why does this concern me?" Kai asked

"Because I know you can make her feel better" Megan said

Kai looked slightly surprised.

"What makes you think I would even if I could?" Kai asked

"Because I know you like her" Megan said "and if you don't help I'll tell everyone"

"Fine" Kai said

Kai walked into the girls room and sat down next to Hilary

"What are you scared of?" Kai asked

"I'm scared that something bad will happen" Hilary said "and that it will be my fault"

"Look nothing that has ever happened was your fault" Kai said

"Kyle came here because of me" Hilary said

Hilary looked up to see that Kai had a bandage around his head and shoulders

"And you got hurt because of me" Hilary said while starting to cry

Kai let out a sigh and hugged her.

"I got hurt because of myself" Kai said "I didn't have to be there but I was"

"What made you come?" Hilary asked

Kai looked at her, then out the window

"Because I care about you" he said

There was a moment of silence and in that silence Hilary fell asleep, Kai gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket, he then left the room.

"How did he do that?" Amy asked

"I have no idea" Mariah said

"Let's just go to sleep" Mariam and Julie said

Amy rubbed her face and got into bed

The next morning everyone got ready to leave when Amy and Hilary decided to make a quick run to the store to get something. Amy and Hilary were on there way back when there was smoke all around

"Run" Amy said

Amy and Hilary started running but they knew that there was no way they were getting away, Amy saw Mariah walking by

"MARIAH" Amy yelled

Mariah turned to her

"Catch" Amy said

Amy threw her beyblade to Mariah and the second she did she was grabbed by Black Dranzer as was Hilary, Mariah watched this and as soon as she could move again she ran back to the others, Mariah was running so fast Bryan grabbed Mariah by the shoulders to slow her down, Mariah was trying to talk so fast that no one could understand what she was saying

"Okay slow down" Bryan said

"Amy By Kidnapped Hilary Big And Bird" Mariah said

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Kidnapped And Hilary By Bird Amy Big" Mariah said

"Amy and Hilary were kidnapped by a big bird" Bryan said

Mariah started nodding her head

"How did you get that?" Tala asked

"Let's go find them" Tyson

Everyone got on Dranzer, Falborg and Dragoon. The three bit beasts flew after Black Dranzer, but at far enough distance to keep Black Dranzer from knowing they were there, the flight was long they actually flew all the way to Russia

"Okay what should we do when we get there?" Tyson asked

"We find them" Tala said "Duh"

When they saw the huge grey building appearing before them

"It will take forever to find them in there" Mariam said

"We have to try" Mariah said


	20. The Fight

Chapter 20 The Fight

The three landed and let the kids off

"Okay let's go" Megan said

"Oh no you don't" Kyle said

"What are you going to do to stop us?" Kai asked

"Black Dranzer" Kyle said

Black Dranzer appeared next to Kyle, Kai and Tala looked totally angry at that point

"Ray and I will look if you give us cover so we can get in" Megan said

Tala looked at Megan and Ray then to the others

"Let's provide cover" he said

All their bit beasts appeared, Julie's bit beast Blaze was a red wolf like creature that used the element of fire to singe her enemies, and Caleb's bit beast Bolt was a grey Coyote that used electricity to keep his enemies down, Dranzer, Falborg and Dragoon kept Black Dranzer from having an easy get away and the others kept him near the ground. During the fighting Megan and Ray headed into the building, the building was bigger, darker and more confusing then they thought it would be, they didn't know where they were going till they heard yelling and screaming, Ray and Megan looked at each other then headed toward the sound

During the fight the teens sat on their bit beasts backs meaning that both the bit beasts and the kids were at risk, Mariah and Lee had their bit beast circle Black Dranzer, their bit beasts were fast so they could get a hit and get out before black Dranzer knew what happened, but soon Black Dranzer caught on and used his wing to throw Mariah and Galux into the snow, Falborg landed and Bryan jumped off

"Mariah are you okay?" Bryan asked

Mariah got up and saw her brother get thrown as well, Mariah could see what was coming next  
"NO!" she screamed

She tried to run over there but Bryan grabbed her and held her still, they then heard a scream and everyone knew what happened

"No" Mariah said tearfully

Falborg and Galux took off after Black Dranzer leaving Bryan hugging Mariah

Megan and Ray looked in a small hole in the wall and saw Amy yelling at someone, and Hilary looked like she was out cold

"We gotta do something" Megan whispered

Ray nodded and the two let their bit beast break through the wall, Amy turned her head to the explosion, when Megan and Ray got in Ray recognized who Amy was yelling at

"Driger keep him busy" Ray said

Megan watched as Ray pulled out his phone

"Kind of busy" Tala said

"Boris kidnapped them" Ray said

Tala hung up the phone

"Wolborg in there" Tala said

Wolborg ran to the building with the others close behind

"Let them go" Ray said

"Never" Boris said

Amy was bleeding from her mouth and nose but she wasn't going to give up yet

"Hey Boris what you want isn't with me" Amy said

"WHAT" Boris yelled

Before Boris could react the wall exploded and Wolborg came flying through, Tala jumped off Wolborg and landed between Amy and Boris

"Kyle" Boris said

"Go" Kyle said

Black Dranzer flew at everyone, Dranzer stepped in the way the attack was stronger than Dranzer had anticipated and was sent flying backward, Kai fell off Dranzer's back and landed on hard ground. Hilary started to slowly open her eyes and she saw what was going on around her

"Finish him" Kyle said

Black Dranzer aimed its fire at Kai

"No" Hilary called


	21. Her Return

Chapter 21 Her Return

Then she grabbed her wrist as it started to burn again, before Black Dranzer could launch his attack there was a blinding light that caused everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them they saw a huge bird that was blue, green, yellow and red the bird seemed to resemble an archaeopteryx

"Where did that come from?" Megan asked

The new bird blocked Black Dranzer's attack, then turned to Hilary

'I Am Firebird' the bird thought

"Where did you come from?" Hilary asked

'Inside your heart' Firebird said

Dranzer lifted his head off the ground and saw Firebird

'It cant be' he thought

Black Dranzer then attacked but Firebird was fast and ready, the two birds got into a battle and Dranzer soon joined them

'Take the kids out of here' Dranzer thought

Kai nodded

"Come on guys" he said

Everyone followed Kai out of the building, However there was no way Kai was going to leave Dranzer there so he ran back. Everyone got on a bit beast and they headed off, Dranzer and Firebird flew through the roof of the building with Black Dranzer close behind, Amy was watching from Falborg's back and noticed that Kai was on Dranzer and Dranzer was being held by the neck and about to be thrown to the ground. Amy jumped off Falborg and landed on Black Drazer's tail, she then pulled on it as hard as she could, Black Dranzer released his grip on Dranzer but he also swung his tail which threw Amy toward the ground. Tala had been riding on Dragoon and when he saw Amy fall he jumped off Dragoon

"He's crazy" Tyson said

"No he's in love" Megan said

Tala got hold of Amy and the two hit a frozen pond, breaking through the ice and being stuck in freezing water, till Wolborg pulled them out and curled up till they were warm again, Dragoon flew down toward them, but Wolborg signaled for Dragoon to continue his flight and that they would be close behind him. Dragoon flew off, Hilary was on Falborg's back and that's when she realized what to do

"Firebird" Hilary called

The bird heard the call and flew to Falborg, Hilary jumped off of Falborg and landed on Firebird, the two took off back to the fight

"We gotta end this now or never" Kai said

Hilary nodded

"Dranzer" Kai said

"Firebird" Hilary said

End this" they both said

Dranzer let out a rain of fire and Firebird used her attack Ring of Inferno, Black Dranzer was encaged by Firebirds attack and Dranzer's rain of fire ended the battle for they both poured all the energy they had into their attacks, and with both of them there this time Black Dranzer had no chance against them. Black Dranzer then fell from the sky landing on the ground below, never to get back up again. Firebird and Dranzer used so much energy that they landed and returned to their Beyblades, Wolborg, Tala and Amy walked up to them

"Is it over?" Amy asked

"I think so" Kai said


	22. Wounded

Chapter 22 Wounded

Kai and Hilary climbed onto Wolborg's back and just before Amy got on, they all heard a sound they didn't want to hear, Amy fell to the ground holding her shoulder, Tala, Kai and Hilary turned to see Boris

"Your not going anywhere" he said

"Boris" Tala said

Hilary helped Amy, who was holding her shoulder and breathing heavily, Tala looked at her then at Boris. Kai now stood next to Tala, Amy and Hilary knew the guys were trying to find a way out of this. Tala looked at Hilary and Amy and nodded his head, Amy reached and pulled a knife out of Tala's boot and tossed it to him, he then, with awesome skills, threw the knife and hit Boris right in the throat, however he had fired the gun again, Kai bent back a bit and the bullet flew right over his head. Tala then walked over and helped the girls onto Wolborg while Kai retrieved the knife. Meanwhile Megan is having a break down because Amy and Hilary haven't gotten back yet

"Okay calm down" Ray said

"How can I" Megan said "They're my friends"

"Yes but freaking out isn't going to help find them" Ray said

"Okay" Megan said still sad

Ray hugged her for a while, until they heard the sound of something big right outside the house, they ran out there to see Kai and Hilary on Wolborg

"Umm where are Tala and Amy?" Ray asked

"They're at the hospital" Kai said

"They're What" Everyone yelled

Everyone ran to the hospital and found Tala sitting nervously in the waiting room

"What's going on?" Julie asked

Tala couldn't seem to bring himself to say it

"Amy got shot" Kai said

Julie could feel herself about to cry and on instinct to the bad news she grabbed Caleb's hand

"Will she be okay?" Megan asked

"I don't know yet" Tala said softly

Everyone sat quietly in the waiting room until the doctor returned

"Does she have any family here?" he asked

"No" everyone said

"Well the bill for her is quite high" The doctor said

"Then let me pay for it" Tala said

Everyone but Kai, Bryan and Ian looked confused, Tala followed the Doctor to his office

"How is he going to pay for it?" Mariah asked

"He actually has a lot of money" Bryan said

"You saying he's rich" Mariam asked

"I guess you can put it that way" Kai said

"Why didn't he ever tell us" Tyson asked

"Because he's not like that" Kai said

Everyone waited till Tala and Doctor came back

"You can go in and see her now" the Doctor said

Everyone walked to her room and saw her laying on the bed looking extremely bored, they walked in

"Finally someone to keep me company" Amy said

"You got shot and you don't care" Megan said

"I don't see what's so bad about being shot" Amy said

The girls looked at each other surprised and the boys were all like wow

"What?" Amy asked

"Umm nothing" Mariah said "are you going to Lee's funeral"

"Yup" Amy said

"It's tomorrow though" Mariah said

"And your point is" Amy said

"Okay we get it your coming no matter what" Tyson said


	23. The Funeral

Chapter 23 The Funeral

Everyone took turns keeping Amy company, Tala actually was there all night and so when the time of funeral came, Amy climbed out of bed, her and Tala started to leave

"Umm she's not ready to be let out" the Doctor said

"Im going to my friend's funeral" Amy said "now you can try and stop me and get hurt or you can let me leave"

The doctor looked at Tala and all Tala did was shrug

"Is she serious?" the doctor asked

"Yup" Tala said

Tala and Amy walked out the doors and headed for the gravesite where Lee was to be buried, they made it there just in time to watch the burial, Amy stood near Mariah who was crying so hard she could hardly talk, Bryan stood there holding her close to comfort her, Amy watched everything she didn't know Lee that well but the fact that her friends were crying made her sad to see this. After everything everyone started hugging each other Amy and Tala walked quietly on their way out, Hilary had decided to stay back and help clean up she was however the last to leave, Kai had also stayed, Hilary told him she could get home on her own, but he insisted that he wasn't leaving. Finally when they were ready to leave Kai got an extremely bad feeling, he turned around to see that Kyle had followed them all the way back to Japan

"What do you want?" Kai asked

"I want you dead" Kyle said

'Well that was subtle' Kai thought

But he was brought back when Kyle ran at him, Kai stood still, he knew he still had Tala's knife in his pocket and decided now as a good as any time, Hilary closed her eyes. Kai waited for Kyle to be inches in front of him, then he pulled the knife out of his pocket and thrust it through Kyle's neck causing him to step back and fall to the ground, as he fell Kai held to the knife and with the knife no longer there he bled out, fast, Hilary opened her eyes and almost screamed, but Kai covered her mouth and she realized that Kai had blood running down his hand.

"Let's just go" he said

Hilary could only nod her head and they left him there fitting he fell at a grave site


	24. The End

Chapter 24 The End

Of course Amy refused to return to the hospital, which Tala didn't care if she wanted to or not as long as she was okay, Mariah cried most that night and Bryan stayed with her the entire time, even while she slept, Megan and Ray were actually getting ready to plan a party for the next year, Tyson and Ian were actually cleaning the house, Julie and Caleb made dinner for everyone, Mariam and Max cleaned the front and back yard, Kai and Hilary walked in the front door giving everyone the surprise of their lives when they saw that Hilary looked sick and Kai was holding a bloody knife while his hand was also bloody

"You gotta tell us what happened" Tyson said

Kai ignored Tyson for the moment and brought Hilary to her room, he then returned downstairs and told everyone what had happened

The snow in Russia is freezing but fire always beats the cold, they say that without darkness there can not be light

'She's mine' Black Dranzer thought as he opened his blood red eyes and stared up at the sky


End file.
